Support devices such as high chairs support young children during feeding and other activities. High chairs are used by children throughout a relatively large age span. As such, the wide range of physical development that a child undergoes during that age span presents challenges to designing a high chair that accommodates all of the physical needs of the child growing. Conventional high chairs have a single size or configuration, and therefore, they sometimes do not comfortably fit children of various sizes. As a result, parents often need to purchase multiple support structures to accommodate their children as they grow or to accommodate children of different age groups. Consequently, a need exists for a support device that can be adjusted to fit children of different sizes.